Split in the Middle
by Authoress on Fire
Summary: A series of one-shots piecing together the lives of the two tacticians, Katie and Kat, in my two current files of Awakening. Various pairings will occur, with Chrom/Sully, FE!MU/Donnel, and M!MU/Tiki being the three main files. Rated for profanity, violence, and sexual innuendos, but no more than would occur in the game.
1. Kat - The Beginning

**AOF: I'm currently using two files on my copy of Awakening, one actually based off me(Katie) and one based on a male version of me(Kat), and somehow these little ideas started sneaking in my head about how the two would interact. Not just with each other, but with the others to the point that the two each form their own personality.**

**AOF: So, I finally decided to put these ideas into words! Since the two are based off of me, it seems natural that they would be twins. The girl, Katie, uses Build 2, Face 4, Hair 1, Hair Color 5, and Voice 1. Kat, the boy, uses Build 1, Face 1, Hair 1, Hair Color 5, and Voice 1.**

**AOF: This story won't go through the entire story of Awakening, because that would be very time-consuming and I already have one long-term project that I'm working on, but will go over some of the more emotional parts of the story, such as them falling in love or finding their children.**

**AOF: I don't own Awakening or any Fire Emblem game, all the rights go to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.**

* * *

_"Chrom...we have to do **something.**_**"**

_"...What do you propose we do?"_

_"I-I dunno..."_

A dull thudding in my head, I listened as the two voices creeped me back into consciousness. I opened my eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight that flooded my vision.

The blonde, pigtailed girl leaning over me gasped in pleasant shock. A blue-haired man, leaning over my companion, smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I see you're awake now," He addressed me.

"Hey, there!" The girl added in a tender voice.

I looked between them, pushing myself to sit up with my arms. Katie was still curled on her side, and out of habit, I counted her even breaths.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the _ground_, you know," The man laughed, extending his arm to me. He walked around Katie, and added, "Give me your hand."

"R-right." I took his hand, and with a surprising amount of strength, I was pulled to my feet. I staggered for a moment, but he steadied me. I wasn't sure how long I had been out.

"Are you alright?" Those piercing eyes made me rather uncomfortable. Along with the girl's. I desperately wished my sister would wake up, to help me in this situation with Chrom-

_Wait, Chrom? Where did that name come from?_

"Ah, yes...th-thank you, Chrom." _Damn it all, I used it again!_

A man cleared his voice behind me. I jumped, turning to see a mountain of armor with a head of brown hair sticking out. His arms were folded behind his back, posture perfect.

"Ah, so you've heard of milord?" In contrast to Chrom and the girl, he was most definitely not smiling. He glared at me as if I were a piece of meat.

A chill ran up my spine. "N-no, it's...strange...the name simply came to me." A weak explanation, but still the truth.

"Hmph. And what's your name, stranger?" I turned back to Chrom, without a decent answer to give.

Glancing to the flowers growing at my feet, I sheepishly answered, "I'm sorry, sir..."

"You expect us to believe that you know milord's name, but not your own?" The knight's tense voice did nothing to put me at ease. I already feared him.

"B-but, sir, I promise you that I am _not_ lying!" I knew he would never believe me, but had to plead my case.

Chrom held a hand before his knight could throttle me. "Peace, Frederick," He chided. So it appeared the mountain of a man had a name. Bringing his attention back to me, he asked, "You don't...know your own name?"

Fervidly, I shook my head no. "I'm not very sure of anything...I'm so sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The girl with them, who had already been bouncing impatiently, suddenly jumped. "I've heard of this!" She declared. "This is called 'amnesia'!"

Frederick scoffed. "Milady, it's called a load of pegasas dung," He corrected her. "Milord, I must express the need for caution with this ma-no, this _boy_. 'Twould not do to let a-"

The warning was cut short by a sharp inhale by Katie. I looked to her, and her limbs were tense beneath her coat, as if ready to spring.

"Kat?" Her voice came soft, but cut through the air nonetheless. "Brother?" Her slender fingers were curled into fists.

"_Katie!_" I forgot the three of them for the moment, all of my attention to Katie. I helped her to sit up. "Oh, thank the god...are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no, thin pigtails swishing. "N-no...augh, my head..." She looked around at Chrom and all of them as we rose to our feet. "Who are you?" Her bewilderment at our situation seemed to match mine.

Nobody answered in the tense silence that followed. Finally, Chrom let out a troubled sigh.

"I think we need to take these two back to town and properly question them," He announced.

The declaration shocked Frederick. "Milord, they could easily be Plegian spies-!"

"But what if their confusion isn't an act?" Chrom countered. His brow twitched at Frederick's insistance. "What if they really are just children with amnesia? We can't simply leave the two here alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be?"

_Shepherds...?_ I wondered. _In full armor?_

Frederick frowned harder(if possible), but gave a disapproving nod. Chrom laughed, telling Katie and I, "Right then-we'll take you into town and have this sorted out."

"Wait...did you say 'question us'?" Katie asked. "I don't suppose we have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend." Chrom gave her a small smile. "I promise, we'll listen to all the both of you have to say once we're in town. Come."

We really didn't have much choice. Katie glaced at me uncertainly as we followed these "Shepherds" to the packed dirt road leading to town, but I hardened my gaze and nodded.

There was a sword strapped to my hip, as well as a tomebook to Katie's, and while Chrom had the same, I'd be willing to defend my sister and I should a fight break out.


	2. Katie - Young Fighters

"Chrom, look out!"

Another page in my tomebook detattached itself and fluttered in the wind as I summoned a bolt of lightning to bring down the myrmidon attacking Chrom. Chrom nodded his thanks as he continued towards the boss with Frederick in tow.

The town they had intended on taking my brother and I to was being attacked by brigands. We immediately offered to help fight off the bandits with the weapons we had; just as Kat felt at ease with his sword in hand, it felt as if my Thunder tome was an old friend.

A barbarian swung his axe at me, and nearly beheaded me as I swerved out of the way. Kat gasped, and ran to my aid.

"Sister!" He slammed the blunt part of his sword on the man's back, knocking him down. He slashed his sword into the man's side, while I summoned another lightning bolt to finish him off.

All of this was happening so fast. I had woken only halfway through their interrogation of Kat, but I was already fully aware of Chrom's name...and not even my own. Only Chrom and my brother were the inhabitants of my limited memories.

Lissa, Chrom's sister, took my arm. "Katie, you're hurt..." She told me. "I'll fix you up!" Now that the adrenaline wore off, I could feel the sharp sting from the slash the barbarian had taken at me. My arm was cut open.

Lissa held her Heal staff near the wound, and hummed while it glowing a soothing grass green. The pain faded as the magic worked itself on me, the gash sewing itself back together with the power of the staff, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lissa," I thanked her sincerely.

Already, Chrom and Frederick had done away with the leader of the bandits. Thank goodness; all the fighting had worn me out so quickly. It was Lissa's staff that gave me the strength not to take another nap.

"That's the end of them," Chrom announced with a weary sigh. He had explained earlier that the neighboring halidom, Plegia, had bands of brigands constantly crossing the border to terrorize Ylissean villagers.

Kat nodded, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. "Right."

"Lucky for the town, we were right there." Lissa patted my shoulder. "But, holy wow, Katie!" She laughed. "You and Kat were amazing!"

A blush creeped over my brother's face at Lissa's praise. Chrom laughed, clapping him on the back and almost knocking him over.

"You surely aren't any helpless victims," He agreed.

Dismounting from his steed, Frederick nodded. "Indeed," He chimed in. "Perhaps you can even provide an explanation for how you came here."

It was plain to see that Frederick's constant nagging was wearing thin on Kat's nerves. It was up to me to try and explain.

"We understand why you're so skeptical of our story, Sir Frederick," I carefully stated. "And I assure you, we can give no explanation for why only certain knowledge has returned to us. But, I promise, neither my brother nor I has any more information we can tell you. On my life, I speak nothing but the truth."

Those piercing eyes didn't faze me like they did my brother. I glared Frederick down as I spoke, returning the same ferocity I was given.

Finally, Chrom stepped between us. He nodded at Kat and I. "You both fought bravely to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's answer enough."

Frederick might as well have heard blasphemy come from Chrom. "But your mind, milord? You would ignore its counsel?"

The arguement could have gone on much longer, had Kat not intervened. He had been thinking all this time, and finally, he timidly announced, "We would gladly join the three of you in battle from now on, if you would let us!"

Chrom and Frederick stopped, focusing on Kat. His eyes were closed tight, as if in pain, but I knew he was only nervous for the outcome of his statement. I prayed his impulse was the right way to go.

I gulped, trying to go along. "My brother and I owe our lives to you for not killing us the moment you found us," I agreed. "It would be the least we can do to add to your numbers. You mentioned yourself, we're no helpless victims in battle."

"Enough," Chrom quelled my begging. "You two more than proved your intentions by helping defend this town. I already said, that's enough to convince me."

It was plain to hear the shaky sigh leave Kat, he was so relieved. I wanted to hug Chrom for listening to our testimony.


	3. Kat - New Comrades

"Augh! Gods!"

When the man named Vaike clapped his arm around my shoulders, he almost knocked me to the ground. He was smiling and laughing, so I knew he was in good spirits, but I cursed my own timidity when Katie snickered.

"Heya there, squirt!" Vaike chortled. "You kids the new recruits Chrom was mentioning?"

Katie nodded, still giggling. "Yes, sir." Vaike didn't look to be of any higher nobility then the two of us, but I still felt proud of her manners in calling him 'sir'. "Please, don't mind my brother, he's just a bit fragile."

"_Katie!_" My face was as red as a Fire tome, my tone livid with humiliation. "That's _enough!_"

Behind her, Lissa joined in the laughter. "Don't break him, Vaike," She warned, still smiling. I felt humiliated.

"Must not be too steady on your feet, huh, champ?" That tree-thick arm was removed from my shoulders, and I could stand easier. "Still, you must be one hell of a fighter to impress Chrom, so no sweat! Teach can show you guys the ropes just fine!"

"I thought clowning around was natural," Lissa cracked playfully at him. "Now it can be taught?"

The trek to meet the other Shepherds at their garrison in Ylisstol hadn't been especially long or arduous, except for our run in with the living dead...but, I chose to keep it out of my mind, for the moment.

"Wh-where are the others?" I asked, backing away from Vaike a step. Chrom was in a meeting with his sister, Exalt Emmeryn, to discuss the Plegian threat, and Frederick was(thankfully) with him. Lissa had mentioned other soldiers(or Shepherds, I suppose) that were training at the barracks, but so far, Vaike seemed to be the only one.

Then, in my ear, a voice as mild and soft as a mouse muttered, "Training is almost over for today. The others'll be here soon."

Jumping almost a foot, I cursed loudly as I turned, hand already on the hilt of my bronze sword. A short, stout man in heavy, ill-fitting armor stood behind me, somewhat leaning against the wall.

Katie sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed him. "Gods, man, where in hell did you come from?!" She barked.

Gently yet forcefully, Lissa removed my hand from my weapon. "Relax, you guys," She reassured us. "Kellam's a Shepherd, too!"

"Nobody noticed I was there today...again," Kellam sighed. "I heard about the new recruits, and thought I'd help welcome you." His words implied this wasn't the first time he had been mistakenly overlooked.

Kellam seemed rather sad about being so ignored...and I felt horrible for how my sister and I reacted to him. The only right thing to do was to correct my behavior.

Putting what I hoped was a warm smile on my face, I extended my hand to Kellam. "I'm so sorry that we didn't notice you sooner, Kellam," I apologized. "And for, um, almost drawing my sword on you. My name is Kat, and this is my twin sister, Katie."

My introduction managed to put a smile on that round face. "Very nice to meet you, Kat!"

We found a table in the barracks for us all to sit at, and waited for the others to finish their training. I wanted to get to know Kellam better, but when I took my eye off of him, he seemed to just...vanish.

After a few minutes of chitchat between us, Lissa, and Vaike, I heard a door open that wasn't the one we had entered from.

"Lissa, darling!" A young woman with curled blonde hair, dressed in frilly pink, came running through the barracks. She hugged Lissa fiercely, as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

_Oh, wow...this girl, she can't possibly be a soldier, can she?_ She looked too...prim. Girly. This was a rather sexist viewpoint on my part, I'll gladly recognize, yet it was still how I saw it.

"Maribelle!" Lissa exhaled happily, hugging back just as enthusiastically.

"Oh, Lissa, I've been so worried," Maribelle fretted. "I've sprouted 14 gray hairs, worrying for your life!" She released Lissa, and inspected Katie and I as if we were dirt on the heel of her boots. "Oh, my...who are these two...children?" She sounded skeptical.

Katie cleared her throat. "My name is Katie, ma'am," She introduced herself. "The one with the blank stare over there, is my brother, Kat. Chrom's allowed us to join the Shepherds, after we helped clear a town of brigands."

Ruby eyes scanned me, and I blushed as Maribelle appraised me. "But you two are so...young. And scrawny. It looks as if Chrom had picked you up off of the streets like this brute!" She nodded towards Vaike, obviously ignorant to how right she was.

Vaike laughed at the snide comment. "Who're we to argue about having more man power?" He asked rhetorically. "He was ready to spring with that sword when Kellam scared him just a minute ago! These kids are real fighters!"

Maribelle huffed. "How curt, to be so ready to attack a stranger." She turned, disgusted, and left the barracks.

I sighed out a thick sigh, relieved to be rid of her. Out of all the bad impressions I had made yet, she was the only one to take full offense.

"Don't listen to what Maribelle says, Kat," Lissa comforted me warmly. "She's kind of slow to warm up to people..."

"...Or too quick to burn!" Vaike added.

Shortly after Maribelle's exit, several more Shepherds trickled in and out, eager to meet the mysterious new recruits. The mage, Miriel, who was fascinated by our being twins and both losing our memories; a cavalier in green armor, Stahl, who was eating a half-peeled potato and tried to offer to share with us; and the next newest recruit, a girl named Sumia who seemed even clumsier than I was.

Although, and this was possibly the queerest thing, I couldn't seem to find Kellam again for the rest of that day.


End file.
